


What do you fight for? (Who will you fall for?)

by Deeambles



Series: Pool noodles and other assorted floaties [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki Uchiha Izuna, Edo Tensei!Izuna, Gen, thats a combo if i ever saw one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeambles/pseuds/Deeambles
Summary: “Your life is too significant to waste lying in the ground.” The mystery man responds with after a moment of silence.The voice is... familiar. It’s rough, deep, with a baritone that nearly sounds natural if it weren’t for the underlying scratchiness to it.(It nearly sounds like Madara, Izuna realizes)
Relationships: Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Obito
Series: Pool noodles and other assorted floaties [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462624
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	What do you fight for? (Who will you fall for?)

Izuna has the memory of being happy, almost. The last rattling breath he takes comes out forceful and hard and all he can think is _finally_ , as Madara’s sobs hitch somewhere above his head.

In an instinctual way he knows that was his last breath, and despite Izuna’s lacking ability to see he lets his lips twitch up into a painful smile before everything fades to nothing.

So maybe he wasn’t happy with the situation but happy to not bleed out anymore? Yes, you could say he was happy then.

When he opens his eyes again he expects the rattling of his lungs to shake his chest. He expects dampness of a cloth resting across his forehead. He expects to feel pain and see nothing but darkness behind bandages wrapped around his head.

(He wondered briefly if his cousins thought they couldn’t hear him when they came to say goodbye. Thought he wasn’t lucid enough to understand their pity or their anger about Madara’s supposed eye stealing. He thinks they’re fools, all of them. The medics wouldn’t just throw away Madara’s eyes, and with Izuna already guaranteed to be in a pyre within a day or two they stuck Madara’s eyes into his own skull. The lingering pain from that distracted him from his inability to breathe. A welcome pain, if anything.)

“Uchiha Izuna.” A voice says from the dark.

Izuna’s in a cave, he realizes. The mystery voice is just out of his sight, in the shadows, as opposed to where he himself stands in the torch light.

He’s standing in the middle of a used sealing array and when he cautiously digs his finger nail into his palm and feels nothing but an echo of pain, he lets out a sigh from the breath he never needed to take.

Izuna fought Senju Tobirama for a living, he doesn’t need to ask what this is.

“Never taught to leave the dead laying, huh?” Izuna says sarcastically, cause clearly the answer is no. 

The shadows shift slightly, the edge of a black robe just coming into the light before disappearing again.

“Your life is too significant to waste lying in the ground.” The mystery man responds with after a moment of silence.

The voice is... familiar. It’s rough, deep, with a baritone that nearly sounds natural if it weren’t for the underlying scratchiness to it. 

(It nearly sounds like Madara)

Izuna tilts his head to the side slightly as if examining the shadow a little closer.

“That sounds like something you don’t believe,” Izuna questions curiously, “did somebody tell you that? And now your repeating it to me? Are you dead too?”

Rapid fire questions, Izuna thinks smugly. He’s never met somebody it didn’t piss off or overwhelm immediately.

(Oh, Madara, he thinks to himself)

“You know nothing about who I am,” The man says, stepping fully into the light, “nor will you need too.”

“Oh?” Izuna mocks, “so who are you pretending to be then, reviving me from the dead and telling me my life has some significance. I won’t just lay over for anyone.”

Izuna used to be the best spymaster the world ever saw, he’s not going to be outdone here.

“Who I used to be, and who’s name I carry now means nothing to you.” The man deflects, no, _lies_

Izuna subtlety breaks the control seal instead of barging out of it like a mad man.

Only for when the bastard gets close enough, Izuna wants to knock off that hideously ugly mask off just to see the surprise on the man’s face.

“Of course not, that’s why I’m here right?” Izuna says sweetly, “because clearly it doesn’t matter.”

The man huffs in annoyance, “You’ll find out eventually. For now though all you need to know is the shinobi system, no, the shinobi villages have failed—“

Izuna blinks immediately no longer paying attention. Shinobi villages? That sounds like—

_“Izuna” Madara whispers in the dead of the night, “One day I’ll build you a place where you never have to fight again if you don’t want too.”_

_“What?” Izuna asked confusedly, “I’ll always fight by your side.”_

_Madara huffed then, rolling over in his bed, “fine, then your children will never have to. No children will. You’ll be safe, the family will be safe, and no war will ever touch us.”_

_Oh, Izuna realized, this again._

_“Nii-san you know the only way to stop the war is to defeat the Senju.” Izuna tried to explain, “forget about that boy from the river, he was out to get you, you know.”_

_Madara shakes his head. It had been three months and Izuna doesn’t think he’ll ever forget._

_“A shinobi village,” Madara whispers, “that’s what it’ll be. Different than what we have now, no one sent needlessly to their death.”  
_

“—- are you listening?” The voice snaps, breaking Izuna from his memory.

“Huh?” He asks before backtracking, “These villages—“

“The village hidden in the leaves,” the voice interrupts, “was founded in part by your older brother, Madara and Senju Hashirama.”

Oh, Izuna thinks, he did it.

“The system failed though. Children still sent to die young. Wars brought between nations at a scale the world has never seen.”

The voice sounds angry now, and Izuna realizes he’s about to be brought into a personal battle.

“You’re going to help me,” the man says uncharacteristically soft, “your skills will be of use.”

Izuna doesn’t move when the man drapes a red and black robe across his shoulders, he doesn’t think he’s supposed to be able too.

“How” Izuna asks instead.

“You’re an Uchiha and skilled at that. It will be enough to capture the Bijuu and reawaken the ten tails.”

“Why”

The masked man sighs, “You’re more annoying than I thought. We need them to make the world listen, and reform it to something greater than what it is now.”

“Clever avoidance,” Izuna amends and when he steps forward, the masked man isn’t quick enough not to realize Izuna broke the control seal the second he realized it was there, “but this has to go.”

In a swift motion Izuna sends the mask flying and the man proves to be slippery to grapple with until Izuna simply catches the one eyed man in a genjutsu.

Izuna is skilled at those (how could he not when Madara was so skilled with ninjutsu) and it holds long enough for him to get a glimpse of this man’s life.

Loneliness, pain, suffering, grief, determination.

Loss.

“Uchiha Obito.” Izuna says, weighing the name in his tongue.

Obito’s frowning a yard away where he jumped back. He probably got a mild headache, but he deserves it, Izuna decides.

“You pulled out before I saw what your actual plan was,“ Izuna commends, “so I guess I’ll come along.” He drawls

“You!” Obito starts but Izuna doesn’t let him finish, stepping into his space and raising a hand to place on one scarred cheek.

“You need help,” Izuna says flatly, “your Madara impressions sucks by the way, and far be it for me to ignore a family members cry for help.”

He lets his hand travel down Obito’s neck, tracing scars and ignoring the other man’s tenseness.

“Show me the villages.” Izuna whispers, _commands._

He’ll make his decision then. If not, he’ll kill Obito.

Izuna told Madara not to trust the Senju and forget his dream of shinobi villages. Maybe, he’s mad his last wish was ignored, but if it turns out that Obito is wrong and the village system _is_ workable...

Well, never let it be said Izuna isn’t loyal.

He’s killed for Madara, and he’ll do so now, undead or not.

**Author's Note:**

> edo tensei izuna should of been a thing and you know it. Can you imagine Madara's face if his little brother just strolled outta nowhere? sounds like golden entertainment to me.


End file.
